Thomas/Pokemon (Enginemon) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Ash Ketchum - (Thomas and Ash Ketchum are both the main heroes) *Skarloey as Pikachu - (Skarloey and Pikachu are both sidekicks to Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Mavis as Misty - (Mavis and Misty are both named begins with the letter 'm' and have a small crush on Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Edward as Brock - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Brock are) *Toad as Togepi - (Toad and Togepi are both small and have names starting with "To") *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tracy Sketchit *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Todd - (Toots and Todd are both have names starting with "To") *Toby as Professor Oak - (Toby and Professor Oak are both old, wise, and kind) *Diesel as James - (Diesel and James are both devious) *Elizabeth as Jessie - (Jessie's voice suits Elizabeth) *Smudger as Meowth - (Smudger and Meowth are both reckless) *S.C.Ruffey as Wobbuffet - (Wobbuffet's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *George as Giovanni - (George and Giovanni are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Emily as May Maple - (Emily and May Maple are both beautiful and crush on Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Percy as Max Maple - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Max Maple are) *James as Gary Oak - (James and Gary Oak are both vain) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dawn - (Tillie and Dawn are both kind) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ritchie - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Ritchie are) *Rheneas as Sparky - (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Bill as Chimchar - (Bill and Chimchar are both wear yellow) *Ben as Charmander - (Ben and Charmander are both wear yellow) *Murdoch as Charizard - (Murdoch and Charizard are both big, strong, and wear orange) *Harold as Wallace - (Harold and Wallace are both have the letter 'a' in the middle) *Daisy as Delia Ketchum - (Daisy and Delia Ketchum are both mothers of Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Gordon as Norman - (Gordon and Norman are both have six letters in one name and have the same word 'or' in the middle of their names) *Henry as Harley - (Henry and Harley are both fat, wear green, and named begins with the letter 'H') *Molly as Cynthia - (Molly and Cynthia are both wonderful) *Oliver as Cilan - (Oliver and Cilan are both western) *Flora as Officer Jenny - (Flora and Officer Jenny are both sweet) *Rosie as Nurse Joy - (Rosie and Nurse Joy are both wear pink) *Hector as Mewtwo - (Hector and Mewtwo are both have the letter 'e' in the middle) *Peter Sam as Bulbasaur - (Peter Sam and Bulbasaur are both wear green and intelligent) *Sir Handel as Squirtle - (Sir Handel and Squirtle are both wear blue, start with the letter 'S', and cheeky) *Duck as Drew - (Duck and Drew are both have four letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'D') *BoCo as Professor Birch *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Iris *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Paul - (Farnsworth and Paul are both mean and grumpy) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cyrus - (Silver FIsh and Cyrus are both evil) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blastoise - (Montana and Blastoise are both big and wear blue) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Venusaur *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jimmy - (Johnny and Jimmy are both have names starting with 'J' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Marina *Duke as Professor Rowan - (Professor Rowan's voice suits Duke) *Isobella as Zoey - (Isobella and Zoey are both have the letter 'o' in the middle) *Spencer as Tobias - (Spencer and Tobias are both pompous) *Donald as Kenny *Douglas as Barry *Belle as Caroline *Caroline as Bianca *Duncan as Trip *Rusty as Oliver *D261 as Goneff - (D261 and Goneff are both evil and only made one appearence) *Whiff as Clemont - (Whiff and Clemont are both wear glasses) *Lady as Bonnie - (Lady and Bonnie are both little) *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Serena *Arry and Bert as Cassidy and Butch - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Cassidy and Butch are) *Splatter and Dodge as Maxie and Tabitha - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Maxie and Tabitha are) *Old Slow Coach as Professor Ivy *Isabel (from Theodore Tugboat) as Casey *Pearl (form TUGS) as Sabrina *Lillie Lightship (form TUGS) as Erika *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jasmine *Pugswash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Molly Hale *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Khoury *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Morrison *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Lyra *Jack as Lucas *Fergus as Lance *Henrietta as Flannery *Terence as Lt. Surge *Madge as Duplica *Billy as Buizel - (Billy and Buizel are both wear orange and named begins with the letter 'B') *Bertie as Bugsy - (Bertie and Bugsy are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Bulgy as Archie - (Bulgy and Archie are both evil) *Bulstrode as Lawrence lll *Salty as Magikarp Salesman - (Salty and Magikarp Salesman are both have pirate accents) *Diesel 10 as Darkrai - (Diesel 10 and Darkrai are both evil and scary) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Virus Groudon - (Cerberus and Virus Groudon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean enemies) *The Chinese Dragon as Red Gyarados - (The Chinese Dragon and Red Gyarados are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Damian *Troublesome Trucks as Other Pokemon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Ash Ketchum Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Pikachu Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Misty EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Brock Escape62.png|Toad as Togepi Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Tracy Sketchit Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Todd HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Professor Oak TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as James Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Jessie Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Meowth Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Wobbuffet GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Giovanni Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as May Maple ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Max Maple Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Gary Oak Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Dawn Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ritchie Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Sparky Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Chimchar Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Charmander Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Charizard PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Wallace Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Delia Ketchum WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Norman 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Harley Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Cynthia Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Cilan Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Officer Jenny Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Nurse Joy HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Mewtwo D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Bulbasaur Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Squirtle TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Drew WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Professor Birch Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Iris Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Paul Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Cyrus Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Blastoise Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Venusaur Johnny.png|Johnny as Jimmy Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Marina Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Professor Rowan Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Zoey Spencer.png|Spencer as Tobias TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Kenny DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Barry Belle.png|Belle as Caroline Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Bianca PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Trip Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Oliver MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Goneff Whiff.png|Whiff as Clemont ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Bonnie Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No. 1 as Serena Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Cassidy and Butch ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Maxie and Tabitha Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Professor Ivy Theodore'sWhistle14.png|Isabel as Casey Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Sabrina Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Erika Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Jasmine Pugwash-TheodoreTugboat.png|Pugwash as Molly Hale TenCentsinJinxed.jpg|Ten Cents as Khoury SunshineJinxed...png|Sunshine as Morrison Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Lyra Jack.jpg|Jack as Lucas Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Lance HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta as Flannery MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Lt. Surge Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Duplica Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Buizel Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bugsy Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Archie Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Lawrence lll Salty.jpg|Salty as Magikarp Salesman KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Darkrai Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Virus Groudon Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Red Gyarados LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Damian More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Other Pokemon Category:Daniel Pineda